Seeing the Sun(ny)
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Si las cosas por mucho que cambien siguen igual y la historia siempre tiende a repetirse, ¿quiere decir esto que no tenemos voz ni voto en las decisiones que conforman nuestras vidas? Zoro y Robin descubrirán cual es la respuesta a esta pregunta. ¡Seguir a su corazón!


**Seeing the Sun(ny)**

Desde la inesperada aparición de Aokiji, aunque realmente ahora debería llamársele Kuzan, Zoro había pensado, en alguna que otra ocasión, cómo sería la reacción de Robin al volver de nuevo al ex-taishou de la Marina. Por eso mismo cuando se lo volvieron a encontrar, luego de su apresurada salida de Sekan-tou en el umi ressha para salvarse de la explosión provocada por Z, Zoro no perdió la oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad ignorando tanto al susodicho ex-taishou como al resto de sus nakama para fijarse en detalle en la reacción de Robin aunque para ello tuviera que inclinarse un poco y quitar de en medio a Brook quien se encontraba plantado allí de pie.

No podía decirse que perdiera la compostura, pues ni siquiera le tembló el paraguas que sujetaba con su mano izquierda, pero sí que se cubrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa con su mano derecha al verlo llegar. Es que era toda una sorpresa para todos aquellos que no se lo habían podido encontrar antes.

Por suerte Luffy tranquilizó a todos, el alivio fue del todo palpable en Robin que pareció como si alguien le hubiera quitado un tremendo peso sobre sus hombros. Zoro en cambio, luego de saciar su curiosidad con respecto a la reacción de Robin, centró su atención en Kuzan. Descendió algo en la cuesta donde se encontraba el antiguo marine y se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas llevando el paraguas. Uno pensaría que se trataba de una postura de lo más incómoda, y poco práctica, pero era todo lo contrario pues tenía sus katana a mano, y ya dispuestas horizontalmente en dirección de su objetivo, Kuzan, para solamente ser necesario el desenvainarlas. Un ataque iai aquí iría perfecto.

La tranquilidad de Robin se hizo más notable cuando empezó a participar en la conversación demostrando, una vez más, el complejo y amplio conocimiento que poseía y que abarcaba, prácticamente, todos los temas. Incluido el de las Piedras Dyna. Pero tampoco trató de ocultar lo mal que le sentaba, y lo poco que le gustaba, que el Sekai Seifu y los altos cargos de la Marina tuvieran el conocimiento de los Puntos Finales pero los ocultasen al resto del mundo. Sobre todo cuando al crear algo tan peligroso como las Piedra Dyna podían crear una situación como la actual únicamente por culpa de ellos mismos.

A Zoro solamente le llamó la atención lo de la reacción en cadena que provocaría las explosiones al destruir los tres Puntos Finales. Tal vez fuera simple curiosidad o porque le trajo a la memoria el fuego y con ello su antiguo deseo de poseer una Enbun sword, una espada de fuego.

Con Luffy dejando clara su postura de querer luchar contra Z solamente para recuperar su mugiwaraboushi, y Sanji corroborando que no había nada que hacer para tratar de meterle algo de sentido en su senchou, ya era hora de ponerse en marcha.

―Nami, ¿cuál es el camino?― le preguntó Zoro poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose de regreso a donde tenían anclado al Sunny.

―Ah, sí. Veamos…

Al subir lo poco que quedaba de cuesta, Zoro le dedicó una intensa mirada a Robin para saber cómo se encontraba. La pregunta en realidad estaba bien clara, ¿necesitaba que alguien se quedase con ella? Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento le ofreció su respuesta.

_ Con una sonrisa, oroka._

Por supuesto que, por alguna razón de lo más desconocida, a Robin no le fue necesario mucho tiempo para alcanzar a sus nakama. Aunque al que llegó a alcanzar fue a Zoro quien se suponía que había sido el segundo en dirigirse de regreso al Sunny luego de Sanji.

―Esto ya lo hemos vivido― le dijo Robin sin detener el paso para ir al mismo que seguía Zoro quien le dedicó una mirada interrogante para que se explicase con más detalle―. En Water 7.

Cierto. Cuando Franky les hizo entrega del Thousand Sunny. En aquella ocasión también se habían dirigido en grupo, aunque con la falta de Usopp, para recibir su nuevo navío.

―Entonces es cierto eso que dicen.

―Cuanto más cambian las cosas más siguen igual― sentenció Robin.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada de resignación.

―No, me refería a que la historia tiende a repetirse. Supongo que por falta de imaginación general tendemos a repetir acciones ya realizadas en nuevos contextos― se explicó Zoro ante una, gratamente, sorprendida Robin―. ¿A qué viene esa cara?― cierto insulto por parte de Sanji reverberó en los oídos de Zoro: "Muscle head", como si fuera un descerebrado que solamente pensase en entrenarse o algo por el estilo―. ¿Piensas que no puedo tener un pensamiento elaborado o, directamente, un pensamiento?

―No es eso, Zoro, pensaba que tienes razón en que es cierto que la historia tiende a repetirse aunque no por ello debemos actuar despreocupadamente porque pensemos que ya sucederá nuevamente en el futuro. Cada uno de nosotros tiene en su poder la capacidad de crear la historia, nueva historia― y lo mejor era ofrecer un ejemplo de ello―. Nosotros mismos. Nos encontramos en la misma posición que hace dos años cuando Franky nos entregó el Sunny.

Esto era con Robin a la derecha de Zoro.

―Menudo poder tienes― se burló con una sonrisa burlona cuando Robin se movió para pasar de estar a su derecha para colocarse a su izquierda―. ¿Ya has cambiado el rumbo de la historia, Robin?

Aquello la hizo reír.

―Bueno, la verdad es que me ha dejado en un punto ciego muy interesante.

Y para corroborar sus palabras Robin aprovechó su situación en ese punto ciego para tantear, con gesto de gran inocencia, la mano de Zoro con un dedo, un par de dedos que se la acariciaban con cierta precaución que le pudiera permitir apartar la mano si el gesto no fuera del agrado del kenshi. Le acarició el dorso de la mano con su pulgar realizando pequeños círculos disfrutando de las reacciones que provocaba tanto en la mano de Zoro como en ella misma. ¿Entonces fue una sorpresa sentir como aquella mano se giraba lentamente, como aquellos dedos también empezaron a buscar los de Robin? Sintió como su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho violentamente de los nervios que se vieron justificados, y al mismo tiempo aliviados, cuando la mano de Zoro se giró lo suficientemente para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

―Esto no lo habías visto venir, ¿verdad que no, Zoro?

El punto ciego le pertenecía al ojo izquierdo de Zoro.

Era una sensación desconocida, igual que la situación tanto para Robin como para Zoro, y no se sintieron mal cuando sus manos se liberaron y alejaron la una de la otra. No, no lo hicieron porque eran conscientes de que este, solamente, había sido un primer paso de algo mucho mayor, más grande que nada de lo que habían vivido hasta entonces y que, a pesar de sus excelsas habilidades no habían visto venir en realidad. La cálida sensación que quedó en sus manos un recordatorio de lo que estaba por llegar.

Estaban ciegos pero ya podían ver.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
